


Little Bit of Liberty

by shanachie



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Family time, M/M, Spoilers for the end of series, they’re so adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Drew made it through Ranger training and gets to enjoy time with his family at the end.





	Little Bit of Liberty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_not_my_fault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/gifts).



> **Author's Note:** So I’ve been told a few times to watch this show. And towards the end of my break, I started watching one day… and then I just couldn’t stop until I had no more episodes. I fell in love with Drew and Rick and the family dynamics.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.

Brianna stretched up on tiptoes, trying to see over and around the people that were clustered around the newly minted Rangers. “I don’t see him, Dad Rick,” she said.

“He’s here,” Rick assured her. He rested a hand on her shoulder, steering her around a knot of people who she would have bumped into otherwise. “You just have to be patient.”

“It’s been six months,” Brianna pointed out, her patience clearly running out.

Rick squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. He knew that Brianna still suffered from a fear that her home would be taken away from her. Even after the adoption went through, even after he and Drew had refused to back down from all her tantrums and testing; she was still sure they were going to send her back. Rick knew that Drew leaving for training had been an adjustment and only the reiteration that Drew _would_ return had settled her. “We’ll find him,” Rick promised.

The crowd shifted, breaking apart, and a familiar figure became visible. He was leaner, but more muscular, with his back to them as he spoke to another new Ranger.

“Dad!” Brianna yelled.

Drew spun around, a grin spreading across his face as he caught sight of his family. Brianna took off running as soon as he saw her, dodging around people, and slamming into Drew when she reached him.

“Ooof,” Drew grunted. He wrapped his arms around his daughter; holding her tightly. “Did you come by yourself?” he teased.

Brianna laughed, grinning up at him. “No!” she exclaimed. “Dad came with me.”

Rick reached them as she finished speaking. “She’s been anxious to get to you,” he commented.

Drew reached out, hooking a hand around Rick’s neck, and drawing him in. The two men hugged, squishing Brianna between them.

“Alister, who’s this?” At the sound of another voice, the group broke apart.

Rick turned to see the Ranger Drew had been conversing with. Drew settled his arm around Rick’s shoulders, keeping Brianna between them. “Thomas, meet my husband, Rick, and my daughter, Brianna.”

“No way is this beautiful lady yours,” Thomas commented, looking down at Brianna.

Brianna grinned up at the Ranger, clearly pleased to be called beautiful. “They _are_ my dads.”

Thomas grinned back at her enthusiasm. “You sound pretty proud of them.”

“They’re the best,” Brianna confirmed. “And now they’re _both_ Rangers.”

“Well, she’s enthusiastic,” Thomas commented. He turned his attention to Drew. “Did you get your orders yet?”

“I’m heading back to San Antonio,” Drew said.

Thomas frowned at the quick answer. “You aren’t requesting assignment to a unit?” he asked.

Drew shook his head. “That was never my intention. Part of the reason for completing Ranger school was to help with the combat medical training program.”

“And I get my dad back,” Brianna said.

“You do,” Drew assured her. 

Thomas smiled at their interaction. “It’s really great that your family could come.”

“Hey, man. I’m sorry yours couldn’t,” Drew told him.

“It happens.” Thomas clapped him on the shoulder. “Look. I’ll see you when you get back. Enjoy your time with your family.” He offered Rick his hand, shaking hands with the other man. “Nice to meet you both.”

Drew turned to Brianna after Thomas walked away. “So, hey, did you enjoy the demonstration?”

Brianna nodded quickly. “Dad explained everything to me. And he had binoculars so I could see.”

Drew tugged gently on her ponytail. “That’s great. Did Rick also explain that I have to stay here tonight?”

She wrapped her arms around his waist, clearly not wanting to let go. “Yes, but I don’t like it.”

“It’s one more night,” Drew promised. “And then tomorrow I get to come home with you.”

Rick reached out, intending to peel Brianna off Drew when a voice addressed Drew, “Major, you seem to have acquired a non-regulation attachment.”

Drew straightened up as much as he was able with Brianna still clinging to him and saluted the officer addressing him. “She’s my daughter, sir. She has a bit of separation anxiety.”

The officer studied her for a minute before asking, “Aren’t you a bit old for separation issues?”

Rick stepped in verbally before Drew could get himself reprimanded. “Normally, yes, but we adopted Brianna just a couple of months before Drew left for training. It’s been an adjustment.”

“Well,” the officer seemed a bit taken aback. “You do have some liberty now. Just be sure you’re back on base for curfew.”

“Yes, sir.” Drew saluted again as the officer turned to speak to another new Ranger.

“Dad, what’s liberty?” Brianna asked.

“Liberty means we get to take your dad out and stuff him full of all the food he hasn’t had for the last six months and tell him all the stories about Uncle TC and Aunt Jordan and Uncle Scott and Aunt Mollie and Uncle Kenny and Paul and Shannon and Aunt Janet and the twins,” Rick explained.

Brianna grinned. “And spoil Uncle TC’s surprise?”

“And absolutely spoil Uncle TC’s surprise,” Rick agreed.

Brianna took her dads’ by an arm and began pulling them towards the parking lot. Over her head, Drew asked, “Surprise? What surprise?”

Rick chuckled. “Just wait. TC’s been planning this for _months_.”

Drew groaned, even as he let Brianna drag him towards the car. “You couldn’t stop him?”

“Nope. It was too amusing.”

“Sometimes I hate you just a little.”

“Liar. You love me.”

Drew looked at his husband and daughter. “I love you both,” he corrected. “And I missed you terribly.”

Brianna turned, throwing herself into Drew’s arms and dragging Rick with her. “We missed you, too,” she declared.

For a minute the small family huddled together before breaking apart and continuing towards the car, tossing out suggestions of places to eat.

 

_Author’s note: Ranger training takes 61 days. According to the information I googled, travel and processing takes about a month. Since the last shot shown of Drew seems to show him injured, I chose to make it so he had to be medically recycled. With a month of recovery time, this would mean he takes an extra three months of training. That’s why the six month time frame._


End file.
